K.O. (OK K.O.!)
|-|K.O.= Summary K.O. (sometimes just written as KO) is the main protagonist in the "OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes" series. He fights those of Boxmore, with Radicles and Enid. His employer is Mr. Gar, the owner of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. K.O. is an eager young boy who wishes to be one of the world's greatest heroes and to make his mom proud. It has been shown that K.O. is sensitive when it comes to the subject of his father since he never knew him well. |-|T.K.O= Summary Turbo K.O., or T.K.O. for short, is K.O.'s anger sealed within his subconscious. With help from the Shadowy Figure, he was able to take over K.O's body for some time. T.K.O is the exact opposite of K.O.; an unhappy, selfish, and angry person. Turbo show no desire for friendship or family, but pure destruction, chaos, and power. Unlike K.O., Turbo shows no mercy to anyone when fighting, especially his own friends and family. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-B | 8-B Name: K.O. | Turbo K.O. Origin: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Gender: Male Age: 6 to 11 Classification: Human, Level 1 hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Basic Martial Arts, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Could stay active after his soul was stolen) and being levitated against his will (Can swim on air) , Some degree of Toon Force, Gets more powerful after every battle, Explosion Maipulation, Pain Tolerance | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Rage Power, Aura | All previous abilities, 4th Wall Awareness (After the events of "Your World is an Illusion", K.O. became aware that his world is nothing but an simulation, Can pick up far away objects with his hands, and turn them into small objects. Can use the simplistic animation to make a bag of chips last forever. Is aware of retcons and re-used animations. Can walk without moving his feet and is aware of the fact that the lower half of his body vanishes when only his upper half is on-screen. Can remove the animation frames in which he is hit, so the enemy will become incapable of hitting him. Can jump out of the screen, so he isn't affected by anything happening on it or vice-versa, or hop around to other dimensions. Is aware of the fact that he can't touch or affect objects on the background of the scene, since the background is just a non-animated drawing. Can make black borders appear out of nowhere. Is aware that background characters have much simpler character designs and that some of them can't move. Can walk through the animationless storyboards of the episodes. Can walk through the boarders of the screen. Can physically touch holograms), Cloth Manipulation (Can make his clothes change) Attack Potency: Wall level (Destroyed a wall) | City Block level (One-shot Mega Darrell, Punched Rad into orbit, Easily knocked out multiple Level 11 heroes) | City Block level (Gained control over T.K.O.'s powers) Speed: Relativistic (His attack could reach the moon in seconds, Made an around the world slide kick) | At least Relativistic, Likely Higher (Far superior to K.O.) | At least Relativistic, Likely Higher (Gained control over T.K.O.'s powers) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Lifted all the other heroes in the plaza with one arm) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class GJ | Class GJ Durability: Wall level (Took a hit that made a crack in a wall, Took casual hits from Big Darrell, Took a hit from Shannon) | City Block level (Far superior to Mega Darrell and to Level 11 heroes) | City Block level (Gained control over T.K.O.'s powers) Stamina: Likely Superhuman (Can stay active after taking Wall Level attacks) | Unknown, Likely Higher | Unknown, Likely Higher Range: Melee, Several kilometers with Energy Projection | Unknwon, Likely Higher | Unknown, Likely Higher Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Doesn't have total control over his powers | K.O can take back control over his body in the middle of a fight | None notable Key: Season 1 | T.K.O | Season 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Resistance Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Rage Users Category:Kids Category:Aura Users Category:Size Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Hax